1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping device for damping vibrations and pulsations in fluid systems, specifically in hydraulic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Damping devices for hydraulic systems have been known, in which case, for example said devices are used for damping vibrations and pulsations caused by the drive source. Such devices are used for the reduction of sound, pulsations and pressure peaks. Such damping devices have an input and an output opening used for their insertion in a hydraulic system. The hydraulic fluid flows through said devices.